voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Western Accord
|Image= |Abbreviation=WA |Founded=62 AE |Disbanded=78 AE |Type=Military Alliance |Headquarters=Unclear |Membership=Baratan Jados Ralkeis (later) Scavoran (resigned) Varrenholm (resigned) }} The Western Accord was a military alliance formed between three of the surviving Voldranian nations upon their reestablishment in New Voldrania, along with a fourth, new, nation of Voldranians. The alliance was formed in 62 AE soon after the hasty reorganization of the Voldranian Council in an attempt to create a voting bloc to control its legislation. While the alliance did have mutually beneficial goals, many historians perceive this goal to have been the alliances primary motive. History Formation In 62 AE, a year after settling New Voldrania, allies Tripoly and Tedre, now known as Jados and Baratan, took part in the reformation of the International Council of Voldrania with the other surviving Council nations. However, after the conflict between Scavoran and Fallnavor in Voldranias final years, and the disaster of the Ghernian War, these powers felt as if they needed a larger say in the Council, and so they allied themselves to create a stronger, more unified voice. Scavoran, who had been involved in the previous conflicts, accepted an invitation to join, as did the recently formed nation of Varrenholm. The resulting alliance became known as "The Western Accord", and their immediate goal was to establish a foothold in Council politics. With four theoretically synchronized votes they felt as if they could have much more control over Council decisions. However, this alliance and its goals raised suspicions in some of the native nations, and raised several red flags in foe Akarv. Consequentially, the East Voldranian Alliance of Independent Nations was formed to challenge the Western Accord and its goals. Conflict with EVAIN Almost immediately after EVAINs formation in 63 AE tensions between the two alliances skyrocketed to near war levels. The two likely would have gone to all out war had the alliances Voldranian members settled a few years earlier, but as it stood neither had a stable enough government or military to wage a war while trying to rebuild. Despite this, many passionate supporters of the Western Accord called for an invasion of Akarv, claiming that they had the numbers advantage. This likely would have ended in disaster for both parties, though, as EVAINs native New Voldranian members did not suffer from the same causes of instability. So with true war extremely unlikely, the Western Accord and EVAIN threw insults at one another for a few years, arming their borders in case the other side attempted to make a preemptive strike. This does not mean they didn't try to do things to undermine the other, however. The most notable case of intentional sabotage occurred in 66 AE when the Western Accord nations secretly conspired with the Akarvian-held Namessian island to secure their independence. They managed to secure the votes in the Council for Namess to be formally recognized, and only then did it publicly seperate from Akarv. This move sent tensions between the two alliances to the highest they'd ever been, but it also undermined the Akarvian presidents credibility with his people. Things nearly came to a head in 67 AE, though, when Jadosian leader Zarkan Zen was approached by the devious Nether Spirit Nem, who convinced Zen that Akarv was planning an attack. Zen rallied the Western Accord to war, much to the dismay and fear of some of its members, but when the EVAIN nations caught wind of the plan they dispatched diplomatic teams in an attempt to peacefully resolve the situation. After tense, careful, diplomacy a formal declaration of war was prevented, but not without internal consequence for the Western Accord. Collapse After the war motion fell apart, Varrenholm promptly left the alliance, stating that it no longer had any desire to be conflict while trying to establish itself in the world. This was met with an enraged response from Baratan, who threatened to invade Varrenholm personally. However, Akarv caught wind of this threat and extended Varrenholm EVAIN protection in the event Baratan made good on its promise. Baratanian frustration and division ultimately led to their own collapse into civil war, completely dissolving any threat they held against Varrenholm or EVAIN. Soon after this, Scavoran entered a war with the native Dauan tribes who claimed the Scauvs were invading their territory. Despite requesting assistance from their allies they received none, and so they receded into isolation to handle their war. By 69 AE almost all conflict between the Western Accord and EVAIN had dissolved, as the Western Accords focus had shifted from control of the Council to simple survival. In an attempt to reinvigorate the alliance, long time opponent of Krolesk Ralkeis announced that they would be joining the Western Accord in 71 AE. While they had little interest in foreign affairs at the time they approved of the Western Accords stance against Krolesk, and wanted to bolster their own support should Krolesk attempt an attack. This attempt at reinvigorating the alliance did little, as in early 73 AE Scavoran withdrew from the alliance, bitterly stating that the alliance was unable to lend its assistance in the Dauan war and that if it could not help its allies, it could serve no purpose. That same year an uprising in Jados led to the assassination of Jadosian King Zarkan Zen, an action which resulted in Jados collapse into civil war and anarchy. The Nether War, which began in 74 AE, postponed any action regarding the Western Accord, but when the dust settled and the damage could be assessed, Ralkeis remained as the only stable member of the alliance left. With no one to oppose the decision, Ralkeis formally announced that the alliance would be disbanded in 78 AE. Membership It is often debated which nation initially proposed the alliance, but it is known that it was primarily the creation of the Jados and Baratan. Scavoran was extended an invitation, which they promptly accepted. Varrenholm, a new nation of Voldranians from multiple different nations, was also brought in. This roster remained unchanged until 67 AE, when Varrenholm left the alliance. Scavoran followed suit in 73 AE after a lack of support from its Western Accord allies in its war with the Dauans. In 71 AE Ralkeis joined the alliance largely to protest Krolesk's power in the north, but instability in the alliances founding nations and the onset of the Nether War in 74 AE rendered this move large pointless. Category:New Voldrania Category:Organizations Category:Alliances Category:Baratan Category:Jados Category:Ralkeis Category:Scavoran Category:Varrenholm